The AutoCons
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime. This is major OC'ness but... thats what I wrote it to be. :3 Credit goes to the rightful people who own their OC's, their names meantioned at the start of the chapters. T for safety, gonna be Cybertronian cursing. Maybe a few actual swearing.
1. The arrival

((_A/N: This is for the friends in the group on FeralHeart and DeviartART, HotWheels, Protostorm and Darkshard belong to me. Hawkfrost/Knockout707 is the creator of Snowdrift. Tex(as) goes to my friend Blossomdart217/TheLastPrime. This is for you my friends! :D OH! Many more characters are coming VERY soon._))

In the normal days on the Nemesis, Megatron and Soundwave had their helms up to work with trying to decrypt and locate the relics of Autobot or Decepticon origin, Starscream and Knockout were trying to keep themselves out of Shockwaves lab and out of trouble like the boisterous teenagers they are.

But Shockwave was strangely keeping quiet and out of view of the others, more in the shadows that Soundwave, and that was actually saying something, but in the few days following, he would explain why.

* * *

In the deep outer reaches of space, a ship was roaming through the black void of space, it was smaller than the Nemesis but big enough to fit a small army, all the rooms were dark apart from one, which was bright from a console as a femme figure was standing in front of the static screen,

"_How soon can you get here?_" A voice asked over the console, static still alight the room.

"About five earth hours if we use hyper jump." The rather soft but strong and passionate femme voice said, her voice almost like it was carved out of diamonds.

_"Excellent, we will be expecting your arrival soon. Shockwave out." _And with that, the static screen went off and the room was plunged into darkness, the femme stood there for a second, her dark armor blended perfectly into the pitch darkness of the room, her beautifully clawed digits lifted up from the console and dropped to her sides for a moment.

Her calm breathing as her chassis rised and fell as her hot pink optics were staring at the screen for a moment, suddenly her optics contract as her pupil turned to a slit, like a cat in the dark with her emotionless expression, her mind was unreadable as her side wings, that were attached to her waist retracted inwards into her body and disappeared into her body as if it folded in.

"Protostorm out." Her deep rich voice said as she turned and walked out of the communications room.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, the stars were beginning to fade as the sun began to light the Nemesis up, as it all became alive once more, but this particular day, Shockwave requested Lord Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream and Knockout to the flight deck on the top of the Nemesis,

"Shockwave, why did you request us up here?" Megatron ordered, making a simple question seem more like a life threatening demand.

"Lord Megatron, I have seemingly took it above myself to request new soldiers for the Decepticons, but these soldiers are different to the normal drones." Shockwave said as strong as Cybertronian steel.

"What makes these 'soldiers' more special?" Starscream sneered, clearly displeased by being here than being somewhere more pleasing to him. A ship appeared all of a sudden with a dark finish as its roaring engines made Starscream shriek and stumble back as the ships landing supporter legs suddenly landed on the flight deck with a thud, the engines powered down as Megatron raised a optic ridge at the sudden appearance of the unknown ship.

Shockwave stepped forward towards the ship and stood in front of it.

"Because, these soldiers are something rare." Suddenly the door hatch unlatched and came down to create somewhat of a ramp into the ship as a figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Impossible!" Starscream exclaimed

"But… I thought Airachnid was the only one!" Knockout yelled in disbelief.

"Compare me to that _bug_ and I swear, I will turn you into a toothpick!" The voice said as the morning sunrise made her armor black armor sparkle, her metal face a white colour as she stepped onto the Nemesis flight deck.

Her armor and form perfectly curved and arrow dynamic, her arms behind her back as her one leg was bended at the knee as her optics glowed dimly against the light of the sunrise, a hot pink colour with almost fragile looking features, very detailed.

"My designation is Protostorm" Her voice deep and rich as Starscream hissed,

"How is that possible? Femmes were wiped out during the war! Only a few survived." Starscream recalled the days of Cybertron before it went dark very well.

"Exactly, a few, meaning more than one, Airachnid was not the only femme who survived." Protostorm turned to Starscream, her cat like optics staring him down, making his wings slightly flinch and drop.

"Yeah, it doesn't take a wise mech to figure that out, some femme's are more stubborn than others" Another figure stepped out of the darkness of the ship, stepping down the ramp as her armor was dark purple, her optics the same as Protostorms as this femme had a sway in her hips, more hung back in her body language than the sleek dark femme.

"My designation is Dark Shard, named because of the inspirational dark energon shard Megatron plucked from cosmic shores." Dark Shard turned her helm to Lord Megatron and bowed her helm respectfully. Megatron narrowed his optics slightly, _Why wasn't he informed that these femmes were alive?_

"Also, meet our communication's expert. HotWheels." The next figure walked out as it came to stop next to Protostorm, this femme seemed younger, and less experienced as her paintjob was just as stunning, red with black markings and silver. HotWheels rested her servo on her hip and examined each mech one by one, suddenly spotting Megatron, "Lord Megatron, it's good to see you." She nodded her helm respectfully and suddenly turned her gaze to the crimson mech, optics narrowed.

"I _despise_ a finish better than my own." HotWheels growled.

"So your admitting my finish is better?" Knockout asked, his EMF field just as bitter towards the crimson femme as hers was towards his.

"FOCUS!" Protostorm snarled towards Wheels, causing her to close off her EMF field.

"There was another member of our team but they became rouge after the death of her 'lover'." Protostorm scoffed, clearly not impressed, it was unlike Protostorm to connect to a stranger, but her team meant a lot, thus she cared for her missing comrade more than she expressed.

"Oh please, lover? I would say more like her scratching post!" HotWheels snickered like a deathly cat.

"Tex was… rather strong and… well…" Protostorm tried to find the right words, it was on the tip of her glossa.

"Threatening?" Darkshard chipped in with her own personal opinion, "Intimidating?"

"The freaking femme version of Unicron?" HotWheels chipped in, over exaggerating.

"… lethal" Protostorm finished.

The mechs took a moment to soak that in, Starscream and Knockout slightly disturbed but Soundwave merely remained silent, taking notes into the Decepticon Data base as the femmes spoke.

Shockwave nodded and took a moment to note in what the femmes were and who they are.

"Follow me." Shockwave said, turning to walk back into the Nemesis, clearly having enough of the femmes little stories as he walked off, Megatron soon following by Soundwave and then the others. The femmes look at each other for a second before following, Protostorm turned back to the ship and wirelessly closed the door to it, not wanting any mechs getting into the ship and snooping through their stuff.

In the hallways, Protostorm was walking with Shockwave as the others followed not far behind, "We are also expecting one of our own. Snowdrift, a weapon's expert in the field and a good comrade." Protostorm turned her helm to look at Shockwave, he merely kept on walking like he shrugged her the cold shoulder.

"Ohh Snowdrift! Primus I miss her, she and I would prank Tex until Tex decided to pull the trigger!" HotWheels snickered.

"I guess you could say HotWheels normally gets along with everyone… That's why we send her into Autobot out posts with different paintjobs and such, she always comes out alive." Darkshard mused. Blinking a few times as she turned her helm to glare over her shoulder to notice Megatron looking at her with narrowed optics, looking at her from top to bottom, "What are you staring at?"

"You're made of pure dark energon… how did you come into being?" Megatron grumbled, his usual burning growl scoldering her audios.

"Long story short, when Unicron was plunged into stasis once more, I came out of his frozen spark as a extension of a over reaction from the energy of the matrix blended in with pure dark energon and darkness." Darkshard explained in one breath, speaking at a rather fast pace of how she came into being.

"Of course… the possibility of the Matrix mixing with the spark of Unicron could create something like you." Megatron seemed fairly at peace when he started his sentence, but ended with a growl which made Darkshard's armor rattle in disapproval.

Soundwave sent a silent ping to Megatron, requesting him to ask Protostorm what she her role is in the little femme's group considering her EMF field was sealed up tight.

"Soundwave requests your ranking and your status, Protostorm." Megatron turned his helm to the dark sleek femme as she slightly turned her helm back to Megatron, "I will clarify everything shortly," and with that Protostorm turned her helm back and went silent.

"And why have you arranged these femmes to come here?" Knockout grumbled over to Shockwave, in his personal opinion they would just be taking up more space. Snarky, annoying, pestering space.

"Since they will be serving with the exceptional armed forces Megatron and myself have intended." Shockwave stopped by a few doors in a hallway and nodded silently, "You will recharge in these accommodations pending on when you are summoned upon." Shockwave stated with a sturdy voice, before turning off and stalking away down the hall, soon followed by Megatron and Soundwave.

"Sweetness." HotWheels beams, walking into her own berthroom for the night and closed the door. Darkshard soon followed as Protostorm turned to the two mechs left, Starscream and Knockout who were still a bit skeptical that theses femmes would be able to last even a week, silently the two mechs looked at each other and nodded in confirming the personal bet.

"Thank you for the pleasantry, but there are many more of us coming… It shall be interesting how you react to it." With a miniature smirk on her face, she turned and walked into her dark quarters and closed the door behind her.

"Femmes; repulsive rejects." Knockout griped, disliking the skittish, frisky femmes.

"No wonder everyone thought they all offlined." Starscream sneered in bitterness, their expectations twisted from the imprints of Airachnid in their lives. Soon that would all change…


	2. Welcome to the party mechs

When the sun began to set once more, the femmes came out of their berth rooms one by one.

"Well, that was a nice recharge," Wheels stretched, pulling a few wires in her hard drive. Soon the room door next to her opened with a hiss and slid apart, walking out was Protostorm with fear written all over her face, a neon sign might as well be over her helm saying, 'Oh no…'

"Proto? What's up?" Wheels debated if she should walk closer to Protostorm or just stand there and LOOK worried.

"T-…Tex commed last night… She's coming to our location in a few earth hours." Protostorm jittered out, like she had vocal damage, as Wheels stood there for a moment, staring without expression.

"Well, it was a nice run, nice knowing you," Wheels paced back and forth, her words technically meaning death and the end of her life.

"We need to warn Lord Megatron," Protostorm strolled up to Wheels and firmly grabbed her arm, yanking her down the hall to the main room.

"Oi oi! Wait! I need to write my Will first!" Wheels winced from Protostorms strong grip, but put up no resistance.

* * *

"Lord Megatron! Please try and listen to me! Texas is coming and-" Protostorm was cut off in her plead.

"Texas? I thought her name was Tex." Starscream bickered. His impression towards the femmes rather spiteful and sharp.

"Just shut up twig!" Protostorm hissed, turning her attention back to Megatron who was standing there like a statue, listening.

"Listen, you must NOT attack Tex… well, unless you wish to have your Warship down and busted by the end of the day. Im playing no false hoods here Lord Megatron." Protostorm lowered her helm in a bow of respect, her helm raising, trying to change Megatrons mind as swiftly as possible before Tex arrived. Megatron, on the other hand, took his time and thought it over, remaining silent as his breathing coming out in small growls/hisses under his breath, barely detectable to the audio.

"Very well. When will we be expecting her arrival?" Megatron tilted his helm ever so slightly.

"Well… right now," Protostorm managed to say before they heard a massive bang at the door, another and another, dents forming in the metal of the door, Starscream blinked, wide optic as he stepped back slowly behind Knockout.

Another and another slamming at the door, suddenly it gave way and bent in a way that allowed the 'Con to step through.

A femme with thick coal black armor, scratches and scars on her poorly maintained armor made Knockout and Wheels shiver. Her pede fall heavy as she walked over to Protostorm and looked over to her, her features looking fragile but that was merely a trick…

"Protostorm…" The femme greeted, her voice rather strong and intimidating, the coal black femme turned her helm towards Megatron, who narrowed his optics in advance, the femme took a moment to glimpse over Megatron, seeing him as quiet a tough mech, she took a hint and nodded in respect.

"My liege."

"This is Tex, our second weapon specialist." Protostorm stated.

"_Second?_" Starscream prickled, his wings twitching.

"Yes, our first in weapon specialist is-" Protostorm was cut off again.

"Me," A femmes entered the room, her pink armor all shiny and glossy, her white and pink paint mixed perfectly together.

"The name is Snowdrift and-" Once again, another 'Con was cut off by someone else. Wheels arms wrapping tightly around Snowdrifts waist and squeezed tightly, "Snow! I knew you'd come!" Wheels exclaimed happily, practically lifting Snowdrift off her pedes in a tightening hug.

"Easy easy!" Snowdrift exclaimed, as Wheels lowered Snowdrift back onto her pedes. Snowdrift's frame looking much more stronger and top heavy like Wheels and Tex, Darkshard and Protostorm were more on the sleek and agile side.

"Seem's our little quadrant is growing fast," Tex said with a slight smile on her face.

"Who knows what will come next…" Protostorm murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile, walking through the halls, Tex, Wheels and Snowdrift were walking with each other, side by side as they talked.

"So femmes, hows things going in your life?" Wheels asked, turning her helm to look over at Snowdrift who was beside her and Tex who was next to Snowdrift.

You could see Tex lips push together, clearly a sign of trying to hold something back, as Tex silently debated wether she should tell. Tex was the rather sealed off type of mind, thinking out side of the box situations, even if it coats a few bodies.

"Busy, patrolling and taking out Autobot outposts," Tex finally managed to pluck up a few words, before sealing her perfectly shaped lip plating back together again.

"Ohh no, how many Autobot outposts have you destroyed now Texie?" Snowdrift hummed, looking over with a sneer/grin on her face, her toothy dentals slightly showing as Snow knew Tex body count well, it must have grown immensely over the eon's they have been separated.

"Well, lost count but it's well over 200."

Wheels whistled in a amazed display, "Sweet, ya'know, we could've easily sent Tex out to kill all the Autobot's on Cybertron and the war would've be over within a few days." Wheels assumed. Soon the femmes walked up onto the top deck of the Nemesis, the sun slowly rising up over the far off distant mountains.

"Please excuse my suppleness when I say this but… I believe sunrise is quiet beautiful," Snowdrift murmured, walking close to the edge of the Nemesis as she stood there and watched as the burning and golden colours lit up the sky, the warmth of the near by star tenderly swept across her armor, giving her protoform beneath Snowdrifts armor the quivers.

"May I remind you that the sun does not actually _rise?_" Tex added bluntly.

"Nor _set,_" Wheels added in and stood behind Snowdrift with her servos on her hips, standing next to Tex.

"Im merely saying, its what humans call it, if we are going to be stationed here on this planet we should be calling their events by what the natives call it," Snowdrift turned around, the beautiful golden, red and orange glow reflecting off her silhouette as she flashed a brilliant smile.

"What I really wish to see is a event called The Northern Lights," Tex managed a bigger smile, hearing rumours about the beautiful floating neon lights across the sky, it would be a dream to see something so gorgeous and stunning for once, instead of being coated in a extra layer of someone else's splattered energon.

"You femmes have such a soft spot!" Wheels exclaimed and chuckled, stepping back as she walked over to the ship that was still on the main deck of the Nemesis.

"Well we know your soft spot, Wheels." Tex turned her helm ever so slightly to the side to shoot a glare at Wheels over her shoulder, her dark armor and the colour of the sunrise made her seem more threatening than intended.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Wheels challenged, turning back to face Tex and Snowdrift with a grin on her face. '_She doesn't know my weakness… Does she?'_ Wheels silently doubted.

"Well, two things," Snowdrift started and walked over to stand beside Tex, her perfectly curved frame, a sexy and attractive build. Tex a little more intimidating, seeming slightly threatening but a sense of danger flickering off her EMF field.

"Your paintjob and your partners," Tex said after Snowdrift.

_'Okay, they know!'_ Wheels contemplated, taking a half step back, "Okay okay, you got me, bite my shiny metal aft."

"Paybacks a glitch, and so am I," Tex griped, using her famous catch phrase she would normally use when she is about to shoot her enemy in the helm.

"What about your partner, Snowdrift? How is he?" Wheels suddenly pulled a U-turn on the conversation and turned it on Snowdrift, causing her to raise an optic ridge at the question.

"Little old Skywarp? He's good, he pissed me off recently by using some of my bullets as a 'stacking tower'," Snow scoffed, crossing her slender arms over her chest, "But no matter, he is still as, what Knockout would say, just what the doctor ordered," Snowdrifts voice turning seductive and rich in lust at the end as she laughed soon after her words, followed by the other two femmes.

"What about you Tex? Still fly solo?" Wheels turned her attention to the coal coloured femme as Tex merely huffed.

"I don't need a army following me around, I work much better solo," Tex merely replied, her EMF field much more harder to read than Snowdrifts.

"Ohh, look out mechs, she's single but feisty," Wheels threw her helm back and laughed, soon followed by Snowdrift.

"Wheels, remember that time where we pranked Tex in thinking that everyone turned into terrorcon's and she _actually_ started to panic and freak? HA! Priceless," Snowdrift wiped away a gleaming tear gathering up in the corner of her red optics from all the laughing.

"I suggest you shut your vocals before I rip them from their chambers," Tex voice rippled in a menacing tone.

"Threats, threats," Wheels mocked. This was one of those times where the femmes would get a lot more hung back and chilled.

Tex narrowed her cerise optics, tempted to reach down to her hip armor and pull out her hand held charge particle gun and shoot a pretty little hole right between HotWheels optics.

"Well, what about you, Wheels? Where's your million's of partners?" Snowdrift turned the conversation again, as Wheels merely grinned for a few moments, leaving their answer hanging there like a fish on a hook.

"To be honest… They should be here by now," Wheels looked around, one servo on her hip as she scanned the deck of the Nemesis.

"Ohh but we are, Dear One," A voice suddenly came from around the other side of their ship as a slender, sleek and tall mech came strolling out.

"FusionCharge, I knew you would come!" Wheels exclaimed in joy, but suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Tex waist, pulling her into a constricting hug, causing Tex to wheeze and wriggle around.

"Who the heck-!"

"Well, _hello femmes,_" The voice whispered in Tex audio's, causing her to flinch and freeze, the voice deep and rich with seductive suppleness, it almost sent chills down her spine.

"Please… Call me Lockdown." The ruby, black and white mech growled sexually into Tex audios, she finally narrowed her optics and pushed out of Lockdowns grip, causing him to step back and stand up straight, chortling.

"These are my two partners, Lockdown and FusionCharge," Hotwheels introduced, Snowdrift examined the red, black and white mech up and down, noting his strong and bold features on the hint of appealing and charming looks.

"Good to meet you Lockdown," Snowdrift nodded politely, for Lockdown to now turn his attention to the pink and white femme, slowly dragging his pedes across the ground as it created a slight scraping sound, Snowdrift wondered what he wanted.

Slowly strolling over as he began to circle her, examining her fine detailed features, her beautiful curves, her shining paint, her fragile facial expression made his grin extend to show his sharp canine dentals.

"Look at this radiant beauty!" Lockdown exclaimed in awe and amazement.

"Now now, Lockdown, keep your servos to yourself," Wheels snickered with her arms crossed over her chassis.

"Flirtatious mechs!" Tex scowled, causing Lockdown to yelp and run to FusionCharges side. Clearly the impression Lockdown put on Tex was not very good, Ohh what a helm ache.

"Please excuse Lockdown's … natural charismatic behaviours, we believe his parental unit dropped him when he was but a sparkling," Fusion offered to explained, but stopped when he heard slight growling in his left audios, turning his helm to witness Lockdown baring his fangs slightly, optics narrowed and face screwed up in a snarl of aggression. Now realising Fusion hit a sensitive string inside Lockdown as he flattened his audios back, a sign of submission, not wanting to fight, not here not now.

"You know how I am about that," Lockdown warned, his voice fairly strong instead of sharp and aggressive, more like a scolding.

"Easy Lockdown, I'll get you a energon cube to calm down," Wheels offered as Lockdown's features softened almost instantaneously, his snarl replaced by a merry smile as he nodded in reply.

"Righto, so does that mean it's a-" Wheels groaning in disapproval already, knowing what he was going to ask, cut off Lockdown.

"No, its not a date, go out with Tex, she can last you a few minutes," Wheels huffed and turned to walk into their ship, stopping when hearing Tex gasp.

"Oi! I may have done some prostitution in my time, but I've gotten over that!" Tex screeched, merely having Snowdrift snicker.

"I'll pay you five energon cubes to interface with FusionCharge," Snowdrift gaze turned to Tex.

"Which one's FusionCharge?" Tex asked, looking between the two mechs, already forgotten their names as the two mechs optics widen in surprise and shock.

"I am!" Lockdown said straight up, raising his servo up with a bounce in his step, looking like a toddler.

"HAHA!" Snowdrift, Wheels and FusionCharge laughed simultaneously.

Snowdrift pulled the hand held piston off her hip armor and twirled the gun around, her digit looped through the trigger as she spinning it around and around, threatening to set it off.

"Lock 'n Load, baby!" Snowdrift snickered and grabbed the gun perfectly, pointing it into the air and shooting off a few rounds, making the others near her flinch, apart from Tex.

"Aww, look at that, my gun's empty, mind upgrading my bullets Wheels?" Snowdrift cocked the guns bullet holder to pop out and fall to the floor as she held the gun towards Wheels. Wheels had a unimpressed expression on her face as she positioned her servos on her hips.

"And what was wrong with those bullets?" Wheels asked with a slight aggravation in her voice.

"They were too normal," Snowdrift murmured. _Too normal? Normal!?_

"What the frag is too normal?" Wheels scoffed.

"I heard you had a new brand of bullet, I want in," Snowdrift stepped forward, lowering her gun to her side in a calm posture as Wheels sighed.

"Fine, it's a type of metal that I found on a planet orbiting a sun about…" Wheels looked to the sky and did some quick calculations, "+77 34' 43, +9 15' 13. The star is named Hip 91915 B-" Lockdown chuckled, which interrupted Wheels.

"You lost me," Lockdown snickered and crossed his arms over his chassis.

"Yeah, well shut up and listen and you may understand," Wheels snapped sharply, causing Lockdown to wince as Tex chuckled silently at the mechs reaction.

"Now, I haven't given it a name yet but a substance in the metal reacts to liquids and causes it to become… explosive, so imagine what happens when you have that brand of bullet inside someone's helm…" Wheels gave them a moment to think of the end result.

"Suit me up babe," Snowdrift grinned, stepping into the ship to go find the bullets Wheels was talking about.

"FusionCharge and Lockdown can recharge in my berthroom until Lord Megatron can get them their own rooms," Wheels drew out as Tex made a face.

"Hold up, why do you get the sexy mechs?" Tex grumbled, folding her arms over her chassis.

"My partners," Wheels simply said, not that she was going to make a move on them, just the simple fact she couldn't trust the _other _femmes not to make a move.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Lockdown and FusionCharge said in unison.

"NO!" Tex and Wheels yelled at the two mechs together.

"Five energon cubes and Lockdown."

"Four High Grade Energon cubes and Lockdown."

"Seven energon cubes and Lockdown, Final deal."

"Throw in one High Grade energon cube and you got a deal."

"Deal!" The two femmes shook servos and nodded to each other.

"Lockdown, you're spending the night with Tex," Wheels said as Lockdown silently wondered if he should be glad… or _terrified__._

**((****_A/N: For that star thing, you can find it if you download the program called Stellarium, its free. Credit goes to xjinx/Tigerluvscookies! For Lockdown and FusionCharge_****. ****_Many more OC's to come! Whats coming up next you say? I'll tell you; A slippery dangerous seeking mech, along with a gory yet rather at peace terrorcon. Also, we flick to the Autobots side, … Prime has a daughter?! HELL YEAH, the dude can get around, ya'know? ;3 _****))**


End file.
